Samurai Jack (Character)
Summary Samurai Jack is the titular character and main protagonist of the cartoon Samurai Jack Powers and Stats Tier: 'At least ''8-C, 6-B against evil beings '''Name: Real name unknown, usually just called Jack Origin: Samurai Jack Gender: Male Age: Unknown, estimated 30-50 years Classification: Human Swordsman/Samurai Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, reactions and durability, incredible leg strength, master swordsman, expert in close combat, incredible combat skill with a huge variety of weapons, incredibly high stamina, lot of luck, some degree of healing, incredibly good aim, enhanced senses, can call upon his ancestors for extra power, can fight on the astral plane Attack Potency: Large Building level+, Country level+ against evil beings (damaged Aku) Speed: Hypersonic+ (reacted to ICBMs who can reach speeds of mach 17.63, he also reacted to laser beams), it is likely that he has relativistic reaction (dodged sunlight) Lifting Strength: Class 100+ (can jump hundreds of feet in the air while carrying huge boulders, throw people hundreds of meters, slice apart skyscraper - sized creatures easily with his sword, Carried a 700 ton sumo wrestler)sunlight Striking Strength: Class MJ+, likely Class TJ+ Durability: At least City Block level+, possibly Small Mountain level going by his best feats (Aku can grow to this size, and Jack managed to survive every single attack from him) Stamina: Vastly superhuman, can fight for days on end and climbed a huge mountain while wearing just his normal clothes, fell off said mountain, and proceeded to climb back up to the top Range: Extended human melee range with his sword, several meters with ranged weapons. Standard Equipment: His enchanted katana. Geta sandals Intelligence: Trained with warriors all over the world, master of nearly every form of armed and unarmed combat, experience with futuristic technology, great battle planner and strategist (he designed an ambush using only mining equipment that defeated a robot army), battle experience facing and defeating all kinds of enemies, from robots to aliens to demons to gods Weaknesses: Often goes out of his way to help others, this can be used against him even though he is savvy to such tricks after the first few times he fell for them Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Jack's Sword:' Forged by 3 gods, Jack's sword is, for all intents and purposes, indestructible, and one of the only weapons capable of harming Aku. It cannot be wielded by evil beings, nor can it hurt people who have a pure heart. '-"Jump Good":' This is what the tribe of creatures he met in a forest called it - he can easily jump hundreds of feet in the air. '-Ancestral Power:' He can call upon his ancestors for a burst of extra strength; he did this to defeat Aku's last Ultra Robot after the cybernetic arm attachment he was using ran out of power. He was able to slash right through the robots adamantium armour like butter. '-Light Ninja:' By tearing parts of his robe and tying them around exposed parts of his body, he can blend in with the light, making himself nearly invisible during sunset (and presumably at dawn as well), and fight with ninja techniques and stealth. '-Astral fighting:' One time his soul was sucked out by a demon, but he proceeded to fight inside of the demon with just his soul and defeated it, freeing his soul and all of the other victims of the demon back into their bodies. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Samurai Jack characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Samurai Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Samurai Jack Category:Cartoon Network Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Martial Artists